


Resonance

by rakketyrivertam



Series: Split Sparks [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Characters, Berserkers, Gen, Split-Sparks, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: Their emotions tend to feed off of each other.
Relationships: Runabout & Runamuck
Series: Split Sparks [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612990
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Resonance

Neither of them really thought about overloads. Or other people. Sometimes, some new Decepticon would bring it up - apparently 'facing twins was a thing - and they'd have to pound them into the dirt to get the point across that no thank you, we're not interested. Afterward, they'd look up at the ceiling as they laid in their berth and it just wouldn't leave their minds.

Runamuck always spoke up first and asked. "What do you think it feels like? An overload?"

Runabout would shrug and give the answer he always gave. "Dunno. Bet mowing down Autobots feels better."

Then they'd finally fall into recharge, smiling at the memory of battles long gone, zeal bouncing from one half of their spark to the other, multiplying itself each time, until they couldn't contain themselves any longer and they rushed into the fight with terrifying roars of euphoria.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing, I'm doing a [fic giveaway](https://autistic-lesamis.tumblr.com/post/190394946802/25k-kudos-fic-giveaway) in celebration of reaching 25000 kudos! **[Closes Tuesday, January 28, 2020 at 6:30PM PST]**


End file.
